Senna Florailis
Gaia Curse | magic = Transformation | equipment = }} History Garden of the Underworld Desolate Vineyard Appearance Personality Magic & Abilities Gaia Curse- Is a curse that functions as the opposite of Green Magic and functions much in the same vein as Plant Magic Unlike Green magic Gaia curse is more than capable of using creatig and offensice style of botany and the user is capable of manipulating nature itself, as well as allowing the user to create and/or rapidly accelerate the growth of plants; this can be done to rather minuscule plants on the ground, or on the user's own body. Where the difference comes in is that Gaia curse allows for the user to focus on creating of poisonous plants and pollens. The majority of these plants are considered carvnivorus and are known as the man eating plants. Senna has enough mastery to create entire gardens and vineyards that can release her pollen and toxins within the air affecting numerous targets or even killing mulitple. She is even capable of creating new variations of flowers off the magic of her victims by having it feed on them from the inside in a seed form. *'Dionaea muscipula' *'Passifloraceae' *'Cicuta Maculata' *'Atropa Belladonna' *'Ricinus Communis' *'Abrus Precatorius' *'Nerium Oleander' - (荊の呪法 Ibara no Jūhō) A Curse which allows Senna to create and manipulate thorny rose vines, Furthermore, through this Curse Mard is able to use his Curse Power in various ways, such as a thorn-imbibed shield or rose-shaped explosion and grow flowers to attack opponents. This curse can be used for covering all distances whether long short or mid. This curse has shown to have varying ranges of power and is very good at balancing its power. It can be used offensively and defensively even used as a shield to protect. However alongside her Gaia curse it can be used to create various poisoness plants and flowers which can be used to affect her foes. Her thorns can be used to poison her foes and forcibly inject her opponents with her own laced toxin. *'Thorns' (荊, イバラ, Ibara): Summoning a series of size-varying thorny vines (optionally done with the use of several hand gestures) from whatever surface she desires, which are capable of passing through the target's body. Rendering them, at least temporarily, incapable of movement. She can inject her trademark poison using these thorns and apply pressure to icnrease the visegrips to crush her foes. : Senna creates a rose composed of Curse Power that engulfs it encompasses the environment or targets of her choice and then violently explodes. The size of the explosion can be dictated by the amount of curse power placed into the attack. Among mos of her spells the Rose Explosion seems to be her signature. (監獄の華 Kangoku no Hana): Senna summons and grows a large, monstrous flower with spikes and chains around its bulb which he describes as "the prison flower which blooms in the Underworld" that can use its vine to attack opponents or use it's immense size to slam and crush it's foes beneath it's weight. This prison flower when used by Senna is coated with toxins that shut down the nervous system of her opponents. Slowly numbing their bodies and placing them in a death like state. (冥界樹, デア・ユグドラシル, Dea Yugudorashiru) Senna creates a massive spinning sphere from her hands creating an immense wooden beam to smash into her opponents. This spell is extremely useful for striking multiple opponents. This spell can do devastaing damage tothe affected areas. *'Etherious Form' Concepts & Influences Trivia Category:Etherious Category:Female Category:Tartarus (Six)